Description: The aims of the Health Registry Facility (HRF) are to provide data and services to investigators wishing to use any of its five participating units: the Iowa Cancer Registry, the Iowa Birth Defects Registry, the Center for Health Effects of Environmental Contamination (CHEEC), the Rural Injury Surveillance System (RISS), and an asthma database still under development. The HRF also provides access to the Agricultural Health Study Registry. In addition to access to these registries, the HRF personnel offer a variety of services related to the use of these databases, including survey design, sampling, programming, and database linkage. The Registry has been used in Iowa?s studies of residential radon and its participation in the Agricultural Health Study, and has facilitated other research projects such as the Iowa Women?s Health Studies. Future directions involve integration of the Birth Defects Registry and asthma database into the core facility.